Verified
The following is a list of articles where the cast and production crew members involved in the project in question are verified as complete. This means that information on the page is taken directly from the source material and not from an alternative resource such as a website. Addams Family, The * Addams Family: The Addams Family Goes to School * Addams Family: Morticia and the Psychiatrist * Addams Family: Wednesday Leaves Home * Addams Family: Morticia, the Matchmaker American Horror Story * American Horror Story: Pilot * American Horror Story: Home Invasion * American Horror Story: Murder House * American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) * American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2) * American Horror Story: Piggy, Piggy * American Horror Story: Open House * American Horror Story: Rubber Man * American Horror Story: Spooky Little Girl * American Horror Story: Smoldering Children * American Horror Story: Birth * American Horror Story: Afterbirth * American Horror Story: I Am Anne Frank (Part 2) Angel * Angel: Waiting in the Wings * Angel: Couplet * Angel: Loyalty * Angel: Benediction * Angel: Tomorrow * Angel: Deep Down Being Human (US) * Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) * Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) * Being Human: Some Thing to Watch Over Me * Being Human: I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You Bitten * Bitten: Bad Blood Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Buffy vs. Dracula * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: End of Days * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen Charmed * Charmed: The Wedding from Hell * Charmed: Witch Trial * Charmed: Animal Pragmatism * Charmed: Charmed Noir * Charmed: Still Charmed and Kicking * Charmed: Hulkus Pocus * Charmed: Kill Billie: Vol. 2 * Charmed: Forever Charmed Dark Shadows * Dark Shadows: 276 * Dark Shadows: 374 * Dark Shadows: 456 * Dark Shadows: 462 * Dark Shadows: 614 * Dark Shadows: 727 Dark Shadows (1991) * Dark Shadows: 1.1 Fear the Walking Dead * Fear the Walking Dead: Pilot Ghost Whisperer * Ghost Whisperer: Pilot * Ghost Whisperer: Homecoming * Ghost Whisperer: Melinda's First Ghost * Ghost Whisperer: Demon Child * Ghost Whisperer: The Walk-In Hannibal * Hannibal: Amuse-Bouche * Hannibal: Potage iZombie * iZombie: Pilot * iZombie: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? Scream Queens * Scream Queens: Pilot Scream: The Series * Scream: Hello, Emma * Scream: In the Trenches Secret Circle * Secret Circle: Pilot * Secret Circle: Wake * Secret Circle: Valentine * Secret Circle: Crystal * Secret Circle: Traitor * Secret Circle: Family She-Wolf of London * She-Wolf of London: She-Wolf of London * She-Wolf of London: The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath Sleepy Hollow * Sleepy Hollow: John Doe Supernatural * Supernatural: In the Beginning * Supernatural: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester * Supernatural: Wishful Thinking * Supernatural: I Know What You Did Last Summer Teen Wolf * Teen Wolf: The Dark Moon The Walking Dead * Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas * Walking Dead: Clear * Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost * Walking Dead: Prey * Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life * Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs * Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident * Walking Dead: Alone * Walking Dead: A * Walking Dead: First Time Again Films * Book of Blood * Hatchet III * Red Dragon (2002) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006)